1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference recording device, a conference recording method, and a design method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in conference recording in which conferences such as video conferences are photographed by video tape recorders and the photographed conference videos are used, cameras have been controlled by estimating the positions of conference participants and sound source positions as one method in order to keep the quality of the photographed conference videos satisfactory. Specifically, conventional technologies as described below are available on the devices and methods of controlling cameras, or the designing of furniture and rooms used in conferences.
In a device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 10-145763, phases of voice signals inputted to individual microphones of a microphone array are shifted and synthesized to identify speakers so that cameras and microphones are controlled in a conference in which an indefinite number of people participate.
A device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-171499 has a storage device in which angle control information on plural camera angles is stored in association with plural microphones. The device controls camera angles, based on angle control information associated with microphones used.
The device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 10-145763 controls cameras and the like, in a video conference, by estimating sound sources and the positions of participants from voice data and the like. However, when plural cameras and plural lightings are used to photograph the conference, redundancy occurs in photographing conditions and lighting conditions, so that less redundant conference information cannot be acquired.
The device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-171499 can control camera angles for microphones used. However, since the environment of a conference room changes, the fixed control by association with the microphones causes redundancy in photographing conditions, so that less redundant conference information cannot be acquired.